Cross Species
by JAG-Loves-Animals
Summary: Vampires rule the world, humans are their slaves and werewolves are hunted by them. 3 vampire sisters go travelling to meet their future husband, Dracula, only to have their trip ruined by 3 young werewolf brothers who are certain those sisters are their destined mates. What will Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles do, when faced with 3 beastly boys? Will this mateship work out?


Originally, I have been against Power Puff Girls Z vampire stories. However, I had a brilliant idea for my own and my opinion has changed about them.

Plus, I felt like doing something different and more… mythical than my other stories.

So, here is my supernatural story of the Power Puff Girls Z and the Rowdy Ruff Boys. I believe it is very different to other vampire tales of the female superheroes.

By the way, I know my description of the gowns and clothes isn't correct. But just focus on the story.

Hope you enjoy it.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 1: Leaving Home!

Bubbles' POV:

I was looking forward to my trip, and so were my two half-sisters. We were all buzzing with excitement, because there was a large chance that we could become Dracula's wives and be moving to Europe where our species belonged.

I would admit, it was a long shot. Like a human marrying an immortal prince. However, there was a chance that we would be married to Dracula and I was happy to take it.

Dracula was young for a vampire, only two thousand years, and son of the famous Vladimir, the Impaler. Everyone knew Dracula's name, because he was soon to be the Lord of Europe and desired by all female vampires. He was also gorgeous, and I should know because I had his picture on my wall.

My eyes flickered to the poster in question, seeing the most stunningly good-looking man in the world. Dracula's dark eyes stared back into mine, causing butterflies in my stomach even though it was only a poster.

Humans believed it was weird and sinful, having more than one bride. Although, humans were known for stupidity, and in our vampire culture most males had at least three wives and were known for replacing them often.

Dracula had had many suitors over the centuries, and had refused them all. Yet, recently, the dreamy Dracula's father, Vladimir, had made it public that his son was searching for brides. The letter had made it to our mansion, it had held a personal letter from Vladimir himself, and how could we refuse such a thing?

Vladimir had even given us his blessings, and said that we were far more suited than others. Due to our father, the Lord of America, and the rest of our family who were seated beside our father.

Vladimir had said that he wanted to make an agreement with our father, by joining our coven with his and becoming friends with the USA before China did such a thing, with help of their dragons.

I believed we had more chance than most.

One, we were extremely young for our kind and still… untouched. Two, we were beautiful and had many suitors of our own. Three, we were going together as a package deal. Four, our personalities and features were entirely different to one another, and many males wanted their wives to be original. Five, our family ran America and were the leaders of the world. Six, Vladimir wanted the agreement between our covens.

Buttercup was sure that it wouldn't work and that Dracula would refuse us just as he had all the others. Even so, she couldn't pass the opportunity to be family to Vladimir, her very idle, and move to Europe. She had always loved Europe, since she had studied Medieval times.

This trip, this chance, seemed like a dream come true.

As Blossom had said, even if Dracula refused us all, Vladimir would place us in his coven and choose suitors that our father could never contact on his own. Such as Angus McCormack, the most famous of all slayers, who had killed so many hunters that he no longer knew the number.

It made my stomach fill with butterflies once more and my arms cover in goose-bumps, just thinking of such an opportunity.

I squealed to myself, as my fangs nibbled at my bottom lip. The thrill of such an adventure caused my fangs to extend to their full length, and I would have blushed if I was human like my servant.

Her eyes flickered to my fangs and she shuddered, as many humans did. However, the humans knew they were only our servants, slaves, food and pets.

I had asked our father why the humans were treated so badly by all those species, almost bursting into tears due to sadness. He had told me of the oldest tale known to any species on the planet, the Extinction. So, I had never asked again and had never cried over humans again.

"I'd like my ringlets left out. It draws the eyes to my throat," I explained, with a giggle.

I didn't even know the name of my personal servant. All I knew of her was that she was young, dark-haired and dark-eyed. Her servant name was Tulip, which wasn't a true name, and it was used in a cruel tone of disgust.

She didn't hesitate, and didn't say a word, since I hadn't told her to. Her fingers were releasing small curls from my bun, and placing them carefully around my pale neck.

She had dark skin, and I didn't know whether that was from birth or by the effect of the sun. I found it curious, since vampires burst into flames if touched by sunlight, while humans turned a different shade.

I closed my eyes. I could sense the warmth from her hands, hear the blood rushing to her fingertips, smell her human sweat, remember the shade of light-brown to her skin and even taste the sweet nectar running through her veins.

"Bubbles! Are you ready?"

My eyes flew open and I looked to the doorway, through the mirror in front of me. I smiled, flashing my fangs at my good friend.

"Almost, Blossom," I replied.

"Bubbles!" Blossom said my name as if it was a curse and I frowned. "You aren't dressed for travel!"

"Yes. But I look beautiful," I said, with a giggle.

My eyes flickered over myself, from head to toe. I knew Blossom was correct, I certainly wasn't dressed for travel and I shuddered at the idea of wearing what she had picked out for me.

I wore my usual style and that wouldn't change.

I had on a sky-blue gown. It brushed the ground lightly, and was made of silk. The gown had diamonds sewn into the dress, from the hem to the collar. The gown had long, see-through sleeves and a rather low collar, showing off the fact that my heart did not beat and that I didn't breathe.

I also had on a little, dark-blue corset that went over the front of the gown, forcing my stomach in and my breasts up. It had as much diamonds as the gown.

Lastly, I wore slippers that even Cinderella would envy. They weren't made of glass. Although, they were so soft it felt as if my toes were being held by doves and the colour matched my gown.

I had diamond earrings and a sapphire necklace, to match my outfit. The sapphire brought out my blue eyes, and the diamonds winked at me through my golden curls.

I had eyes that were supposably as blue as the sky in the daylight. My eyes were like sapphires. They were very blue, very bright and very wide. Long, blonde eyelashes framed my large eyes.

I also had blonde hair, as golden as can be, which was placed high in a large bun at the moment. My hair was full of ringlets and small curls. It was shiny and silky, smelling of vanilla.

I had a heart-shaped face and my cheeks were quite large, probably from how much my grandmother squeezed them. However, it only increased my beauty. My lips were a little pink, my chin was very tiny and I had the cutest nose I had ever seen.

My skin was as pale as snow and without a single mark, like all vampires. But I was quite short for my species and my figure was slimmer than most. I had always been a little smaller than my two half-sisters.

Blossom sighed, which was rare for our kind, since we did not breathe and had no need for air. It showed that Blossom was slightly upset, and I pouted into her pink eyes.

"Don't worry, Blossom," I told her. "I'll be fine. We're going by carriage after all, and we've got more guards than we know what to do with."

Blossom nodded, as my eyes ran over her outfit and I wanted to wrinkle my nose. It wasn't fashionable, and I didn't even feel that it was practical.

Blossom wore a loose skirt, which ended at her shins and was only made of cotton. It was a rosy-pink and was slightly darker than her eyes. Yet, it suited her well even if the skirt was hideous.

She also wore a purple corset over the top of her rosy-pink top, and the hem was hidden under her skirt. The purple matched the pink and it seemed to be her usual colours. The corset was just basic cloth.

Blossom had a red cloak that covered most of her dress, and it was more atrocious than her outfit. It was a mere travelling cloak and didn't compliment her in the slightest. But it brought out her paleness and hid her orange locks.

She had on a pair of matching, purple gloves. They started at her elbows and covered her entire hands, hiding the snow coloured skin underneath.

Lastly, Blossom wore black boots that one of the servants might have worn. The boots went passed her shins and were made from any cow.

Blossom was the oldest daughter out of the four of us, and didn't look anything like me. Only Blossom's true sister looked like her, while Buttercup and I took after our own mothers.

Blossom had the most stunning pair of pink eyes. It was such a rare colour, even for vampires. Those beautiful eyes gained her more suitors than me, and those eyes were something to admire.

She had red hair that brushed passed her hips. Blossom never cut her hair, since she liked it as long as it could be. Her red hair matched her pink eyes and she had it tied up into a high pony-tail with her red bow.

Blossom had a diamond shaped face and high cheek-bones. Her face was designed as if it was a work of art. While her lips were as red as the blood she drank, her chin was more rounded and her nose was a little pointed.

Her skin was as pale as mine, since we were both of the same species. But her figure was a lot taller than mine, reaching a full head taller than myself. Her body was sculpted to perfection, with wonderful curves, the right sized breasts and her figure was nearly as slim as my own.

"Come on, Bubbles," she said. "We have to get going, before sunrise. Because I would rather not be a pile of black ash."

With that, Blossom hurried down the hall and disappeared in her ugly outfit. I sighed to myself, since I knew she was right.

"Tulip, stop."

My servant did as instructed, and I didn't even give her another glance or command, as I followed Blossom down the hallway.

Blossom's POV:

I stood with Buttercup, on the steps of our mansion. She was dressed similar to me, prepared for travel, except in shades of green, and she wore brown boots and gloves. She also looked a little like a boy, despite her beauty.

Buttercup had eyes as green as the grass fields she loved. Her eyes reminded me of a cat, since they seemed to glow in the darkness and were almost always glaring daggers at something.

She had glossy waves of black hair, which she had purposely cut shorter than her mother liked. It only just brushed her shoulders, and the strands seemed quite sharp as if they truly were the spikes they resembled.

My half-sister had a round face and sharp jawlines. Her lips were nearly as pale as her cheeks, her nose was as sharp as her jaws and her chin was a little pointed. It made Buttercup seem harsh.

Her skin was as pale as my own. Although, she had muscles when I did not. She was taller than me and her figure was fuller, she had slightly larger breasts and hips than me.

"I heard that the Impaler still surrounds his castle with his kills. The bodies jabbed through-and-through with spears," she began her gruesome rumours for the hundredth time.

"Buttercup, that is disgusting!" I hissed, with a wrinkle of the nose. "It isn't even true!"

"How do you know?" She enquired. "We've never been anywhere other than here, and you know Vlad keeps his mysteries."

"VLADIMIR," I snapped at her, since it was common knowledge that he didn't like to be referred to as Vlad. "And it _isn't_ true…"

Luckily Bubbles strolled down the steps in her blue gown before I had to finish my answer to our half-sister's revolting beliefs. I wanted to swear at the blonde, when I was reminded of what Bubbles had chosen for travel.

Buttercup frowned at our blonde half-sister.

We were three sisters of the same age, who all shared the same father and had separate mothers. None of us resembled each other, all taking after our mothers. But, we were as close as sisters could be.

"Bubbles, that is ridiculous!" Buttercup said. "We're travelling, from our American coven to an English coven. You aren't going to be abl-"

"Don't bother, Buttercup," I interrupted. "Bubbles will learn once our trip begins, and we don't have time to squabble about such things."

"Ladies, your parents would like to say goodbye and wish you luck," Gerald, our main servant, informed us. "Please, follow me."

He bowed as low as he possibly could, taking off his top-hat, before wandering down the front steps. We followed without a word, since there was no reason to speak to the help.

Gerald led us around the corner of our enormous fountain, to where our carriages would be waiting for us. I instantly saw our family, and wanted to sprint to my mother and jump into her arms, due to how terrifying this trip seemed.

Bubbles, Buttercup and I had never travelled further than the market place, which was a day's trip from our home and was safer than our own bedrooms. We had never travelled without our family, and we had always known we would be home soon, before sunrise.

While now, we were going on a dangerous journey, which was overseas and across the country, on our own and expected to make a home in Europe where a powerful man would take us as his brides, without ever meeting us beforehand.

Even so, it would be shameful for my parents if I ran to them in tears, since many of the young girls in our coven were taken to other places for their new homes, new lives and their new mates. I was one of the Lord's daughters after all, the oldest in fact.

I strolled with all grace and smiled normally. I calmly held my mother, gave my little sister a soft pat on the head and kissed my father on the cheek, as they wished me luck and gave me their love. I told them the same, and smiled before saying how excited and happy I was, when truly I wanted to run to my room.

I quickly moved aside, holding my younger sister who shared the same father and mother as myself. She told me how lucky I was, and reminded me that our father had said that it was possible for her to marry Dracula too, once she was of the right age.

My younger sister was eight, and full of life. Grace was a miniature me, as we had been told many times before. She had my long, red hair and my bright, pink eyes.

Bubbles and Buttercup quickly kissed our father on the cheek, as he told them the same wishes and loving words as he had told me.

Bubbles moved over to her grandmother and her cheeks were squeezed by the old woman. Bubbles couldn't say goodbye to her mother or siblings, since she had died many years before and had never had the chance to have more children.

Buttercup hurried to her mother and her two siblings, who also shared the same father as us. She ruffled her younger brother's head, clutched her mother's hand and was swung in the air one last time by her older brother.

I walked over to Bubbles' grandmother, as Bubbles went to Buttercup's mother and brothers, and Buttercup moved to my mother and younger sister. We were family, even if we were only related by a single father.

Elizabeth, Bubbles' thousand-year-old grandmother, squeezed my cheeks and wished me luck, commenting on how much I resembled my mother. She had been more a grandmother than my true grandparents had ever been.

Joyce, Buttercup's mother, gave Bubbles a once-over, before cuddling her and softly kissing her on the cheek. Robert, Buttercup's old brother by a decade, complimented Bubbles and gave her a kiss on the forehead, since she had always envied our siblings. William, Buttercup's brother who was the same age as my sister, had hugged Bubbles around the waist and blushed at her beauty.

Angela, my mother, brushed the dirt off Buttercup's skirting and rolled her eyes at her boyish attitude, as she wished Buttercup the best. My sister threw herself into Buttercup's arms and squealed.

I hurried to Buttercup's mother and brothers, as Bubbles moved to my sister and parent, and Buttercup skipped over to Bubbles' grandmother.

I was crushed by Robert, his large body and immense strength was so familiar to me because he had been an older brother to all of us. Joyce made me promise to look out for the other two, and hugged me tightly. William wrapped his arms around my waist, and told me that he would look after my sister for me.

My mother gave Bubbles a large hug, murmuring sweet words into her ear, and my younger sister gave Bubbles a kiss on cheek, as Bubbles did the same. They had made that a constant habit, and it caused a smile on my face.

Elizabeth squeezed Buttercup's cheeks, to her horror, and the old woman told our half-sister to be more kind from now on, before smiling brightly.

After the pleasantries, farewells and loving words were complete, we hurried to Gerald. We all climbed into a carriage, as the servants and guards did the same in the other carriages. Our luggage was ready, and soon the horses were moving.

I watched our mansion grow smaller and smaller, the farther we went, before it vanished behind trees.

I thought of the fountain that Buttercup was once thrown into by her older brother. The garden Bubbles had raised with her grandmother. All the staircases throughout the mansion that we had jumped from, rode down the banisters and climbed many times. The bedrooms we had stayed in since we were born. The balcony that we had looked out from. The rooftops we had run along, before the guards had forced us down.

So many memories, and we were about to make many more somewhere I had never been, or even seen, before.

I held back the tears, as I sat back into our carriage. My eyes fell on Bubbles and Buttercup, who were arguing over what Vladimir's castle would be like.

I had known that my friends didn't understand the risks and the reasons to be at least a little nervous.

I was glad that I wasn't alone, otherwise I would have shamed our family and made a bad example to my sister, who in many years would have to go through the same.

 _Here, we come Dracula,_ I thought.


End file.
